


The Silence We Share

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the end, they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's been a while since I've played off, so if anything is different from the original game, blame my faulty memory. Also, this was only written to cure my writer's block, so it may suck.

"Hello again, dear Batteur."

He tilts his head up and turns to you. 

"The end is near, my friend."

He says nothing.

"I believe, what if behind you," You sway to the side, your gaze landing on the floating game device a few feet away. "Is the last save block."

As usual, no motion. The silence between you seems to span throughout the room, even as you tap your foot.

"I'd advise you save one more time, before you move on..."

You smile behind your mask, unable to be seen by the bleak, empty world you two share.

"...And face the queen."

For what seemed like years, nothing happens.

And he steps forward.

You say nothing, even as he slowly approaches you, that bat of his gently thumping against his leg. He stops about half a foot in front of you, looking down at your masked face with neutrality.

Slowly, he raises his hand, taking the edge of your accessory between his thumb and forefinger, gently pushing it up until your mouth is no longer concealed. 

The silence you share grows.

He leans in, closing his eyes and placing his lips on yours.

You don't move against him. Your arms raise and wrap around his back, as his leave your mask and grab your waist.

You are like this for minutes. Hours. Years. You don't even know. 

A bit of tongue here. A bite on the bottom lip there. The only thing between the two of you is silence.

And without warning, he pulls away. 

He lets go of you and you do the same. Batter turns on his heel and walks toward the save block, placing his hand on it before stepping away and approaching the light.

"Goodbye, Zacharie."

His footsteps penetrate the quiet, as you raise your head and wave.

"Au revoir, Batter, mon amour."

He freezes. You watch his fingers tighten even more around his weapon, before his footsteps resume and he vanishes into the light.

You stand there in the silence you once shared. You wonder if the game would allow you to follow. But you've tried. It never lets you in.

Never.

You said you loved him. That... never happened before. You sigh. The game will reset soon, and you will see him again.

Slowly, you approach the wall

and sit

and stare

 

and wonder if you loved him all along.


End file.
